


MayaEve magical girls

by STARRY_RlN



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: It's a magical girl PasuPare AU that I made as a secret santa gift! I love the idea of PasuPare magical girls so I was happy to get my prompt and have an excuse to write it! I hope you enjoy it Raine!





	MayaEve magical girls

“You two need to be more serious about this. You can’t just transform so you can go on dates without fans interrupting.”

“But Chisato-”

“I’m not done Eve. People may not remember what you look like or anything, but what if someone takes a picture? It’s too risky to just sit around. Maya, do you remember what we’re supposed to do as magical girls?”

“We’re here to help people in ways that normal people can’t.”

“Right, and what have you done this week?”

“Well, I fixed the city’s piping which probably stopped a lot of people from getting sick, and I improved the ventilation in some nearby elementary schools, which improved productivity since the kids are getting fresher air, and it’s expected to help a lot in the summer to prevent heat exhaustion.”

“And did you do anything without your magical ability to repair any mechanical problem?”

“I got more business to the cat shelter, and they’re getting so many rescues that they may run out soon!”

“Alright, and Eve?”

“I helped a tailor cut her fabric when her ruler broke, and I helped at the vet to trim the hair of a cat so they could treat a bad cut more safely!”

“And again, anything without your magical ability to cut anything with perfect accuracy?”

“I also helped direct traffic at a busy intersection which prevented a possible traffic jam and made it safer for people to cross!”

“I see. So at least you’re both doing your job as magical girls. But that doesn’t change the fact you can’t just transform to go on dates. It’s too risky and frankly pointless.”

“Maya’s cute in the outfit though.”

“Then you can transform at home and stare at her, but just stop transforming for the sake of dates.”

“It’s fine, Eve, Chisato’s right, if someone took a picture and uploaded it online it would be a lot harder to stay secret. Let’s just go somewhere we probably won’t get swarmed in, how about Hazawa cafe?”

“Ok!”

“Well, if you both understand then I’ll leave you to each other. Have a nice day.”

Chisato left the agency’s dressing room as Maya and Eve finished gathering their things.

 

“Here’s your tea, and your cheesecake. We’re trying a new recipe for the cake, so if you could tell us what you think that would be a great help Eve!”

“Okay, thank you Tsugumi!”

Eve began to eat her cake as Maya added sugar to her tea. 

“So Eve, do you have any plans for Christmas?”

“Nph reri-”

Eve swallowed.

“Sorry, not really, my parents are in Finland still, so it’s not like I have anyone to celebrate with.”

“Why not celebrate it with me then? I’m sure my parents won’t mind you being there.”

“Can I?! I’d love to!”

“Well, I guess there’s something to look forward to now! Huhehe.”

“Yeah! I can’t wait! I’ll bake cookies and bring them with me too!”

“Ginger I’m guessing? My mom loves your cookies, so she’s sure to be happy to have you over.”

“Yup! Oh, what are your parents like anyways?”

“W-Well, my mom likes you a lot, she’s a bit over the top at times and tries to make things feel positive no matter what they are, and my dad’s kind of overbearing, don’t be surprised if he calls you his ‘future daughter-in-law.’”

“Well it’s good to know they’re both supportive of the two of us! I can’t wait to meet them!”

“Supportive is definitely a word you could use, yes (though I’d rather say impatient for a marriage…)”

“Did you say something?”

“Nope! Nothing!”

Suddenly, as Eve was finishing her cake a group of 4 people came into the cafe carrying wooden bats.

“Alright! Everyone on the floor! Don’t move!”

Everyone in the cafe began to listen as the robbers made there way in, screaming at anyone who didn’t listen, and forced Tsugumi over to the cash register.

“Maya, I’ll distract them, you go in the back and transform, okay?”

“R-Right, don’t do anything too dangerous Eve.”

Eve suddenly got up, and the robbers all turned to her except for the one watching Tsugumi put money in a bag.

“Hey! Little girl, get on the ground or we’ll make you get on the ground!”

“I don’t want to!”

Eve grabbed the nearest thing she could, a napkin dispenser, and hurled it at one of the robbers, who it hit square in the jar.

“Hey! The hell are you doing? Quit throwing shit and just hit her!”

“Right boss!”

At the order of the on taking the money, the 3 robbers moved towards Eve with their bats ready.

Before they could reach her however, Maya came from the back of the cafe transformed. She was wearing a white top that hugged her body, with a green skirt and accents. Her hair turned to a pastel blue colour and grew slightly longer, extending past her shoulders to her shoulder blades. Her head was adorned with a glistening silver circlet.

As Maya came out, she swung her arm out, and the one Eve had hit with the napkins was knocked off his feet.

“Everyone run!”

For a moment there was a pause, but then everyone in the cafe listened to Maya’s words and fled, Eve to the back room Maya had just emerged from.

“Hey hey! Don’t stop putting money in!”

“Alright girlie, who are you? You weren’t here just a second ago!”

“I’m Felt, a protector of human peace! You’re upsetting the peace, so you must be punished!”

“Alright, Well, won’t remember your name in 10 seconds anyways so not sure why I asked.”

The robber next to Felt raised his bat and swung down at her. Felt put her fists together, and when she pulled them away from each other, a metal rod appeared in her hands to block the bat.

“Watch out!”

As Felt was defending herself from the robber in front of herself, the one behind her began to swing, however, just as he was Eve came from the back and blocked the bat using her katana.

Eve looked very similar to Maya, with the same mostly white outfit, however her skirt and accents were purple instead. Her hair was a radiant pink and was tied in a ponytail. She didn’t have the same circlet as Maya, but she had a pair of crescent shaped earrings in each ear.

“Miya, good timing!”

“Of course! Let’s stop these guys now, right?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

Both magical girls pushed the robbers back as the first one finally got off the ground. They both moved away so they could see all the robbers at once.

“Felt, should we capture them for the police or should we just make them run?”

“I say capture, this probably isn’t their first robbery, and we don’t want to risk them getting away with the money.”

“Alright, you do your thing with the door then and I’ll handle them.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Felt placed her hands on the ground and began to focus on her magic, as Miya stepped towards the robbers. All three swung their bats at once, but Miya was able to jump back causing them all to miss. She focused on her sword, and when she slashed, all 3 bats were cut in half, and she was now behind the robbers.

As Miya looked back, Felt gave her a nod and stepped away.

“Now then, why don’t you three leave before you get hurt.”

Without responding, the three of them ran to leave, but as they approached the door the floor collapsed under them in a perfectly square shape, and at the bottom the three had somehow been tied up.

“Only one left, let’s do this.”

“Right Felt!”

“Do I have to do everything myself? Fine, we got enough money anyways.”

The last robber pulled his bag closed and lifted his bat. He ran at the magical girls who both raised their weapons to block, but he just ran right past them.

“Felt!”   
“I know!”   
Felt placed her hands on the ground again, and right in front of the robber boss a tripwire appeared, and he started to stumble. Miya took the time to catch up and slash her sword.

The robber boss stood still for a moment before his pants were cut down to shorts and his shirt became a crop top.

“What the hell?”

In his confusion, Miya took the hilt of her katana and bashed his head, knocking him unconscious for Felt to tie him up. Felt raised the hole back up and it looked as if it was never there, and moved the four tied up robbers to be sat against the wall.

“There we are! Good job Felt!”

“Right, well, let’s go now.”

“Alright, the police should be on their way already, so it’ll be fine!”

“U-Um, thank you for stopping them!”

“Oh don’t worry about it Tsugumi, we’re happy to help! We have to go though, see you around!”

Miya and Felt ran out the back and after going pretty far and hiding, turned back into Eve and Maya.

 

“That was fun, wasn’t it Maya?”

“I guess, but I think you confused Tsugumi when you said ‘see you around.’”

“Oh! Right, that probably didn’t make sense since she didn’t know who we were…”

“Huehehe, we’re near your house, so let’s just go there.”

“Alright! I know, we can bake cookies together!”

“Well let’s hurry up then!”


End file.
